YGO EQG - Episode 002
"Twilight Sparkle" '''is the second episode/chapter of the series. After Flash's duel with Garble, people begin to want to know about Pendulum Summoning. That's when Twilight decided to duel against him. Twilight uses a Summoning that Flash hasn't seen before. As well as does he learn what Pendulum Monsters can do when they are destroyed. Will Flash win the duel? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Twilight Sparkle '''Turn 1: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. Flash Normal Summons "Aura Spear Dragon" (2000/100) in Attack Position. "Aura Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys "Magician's Valkyria". "Aura Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Twilight (Twilight 4000 → 3800). Since "Aura Spear Dragon" attacked, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step via its own effect. Turn 3: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates her face-down "Ritual of Rebirth" to discard "Soul Guard" and revive "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons another "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. While this card is face-up, Flash can't select any Spellcaster-type monster besides "Magician's Valkyria" as an attack target. Since she controls two copies, Flash can't attack at all. "Magician's Valkyria" attacks and destroys "Aura Spear Dragon". "Magician's Valkyria" attacks Flash directly (Flash 4000 → 2400). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. Flash activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Right 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Flash Pendulum Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100), and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning one of Twilight's "Magician's Valkyrias" to the bottom of her Deck. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Magician's Valkyria" (Twilight 3800 → 2900). "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks Twilight directly, but Twilight activates the effect of the "Soul Guard" in her Graveyard, banishing it to negate the attack. Turn 5: Twilight TwilIght draws. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Charmer" (1200/700) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to discard one monster and Special Summon "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 4 "Magician's Valkyria" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Shadow Charmer" to Synchro Summon "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100/2800) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer" to add "Spellbook of Secrets" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Secrets" to add "Spellbook of Power" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Twilight Sorcerer" by 1000 ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2100 → 3100/2800). Due to the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer", it gains 100 ATK for every "Spellbook" Spell Card in her Graveyard. There are currently two ("Twilight Sorcerer": 3100 → 3300/2800). "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon" (Flash 2400 → 1600). Since a monster affected by "Spellbook of Power" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing Twilight to add "Spellbook of Rebirth" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Rebirth" to revive "Flash Heart Dragon" from Flash's Graveyard, however it doesn't work as Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard, so she revives "Magician's Valkyria" in Attack Position instead. On Twilight's End Phase, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" expires ("Twilight Sorcerer": 3400 → 2400/2800). Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (2300/1600) from his hand and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning Magician's Valkyrias" to the bottom of her Deck. Due to the effect of "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", it gains 300 ATK for every card returned to the Deck this turn ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 1200 → 1500/1100). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Twilight Sorcerer" (Twilight 2900 → 2800). "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" and "Lumino Jaw Dragon" attack Twilight directly (Twilight 2800 → 1300 → 0).